


My Dear, My Love, My Best

by Illusion_Li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Español | Spanish, Fluff, KenHina Week 2018, M/M, Other characters do appear but very briefly so there's no point in tagging them, Several AUs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/pseuds/Illusion_Li
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo,cuando nuestras huellas casi hayan desaparecidoAunque no sea allí, sino en cualquier otro sitio,no perderé lo que siento hoyMás alto que el cielo, más lejos que la luz,más rápido que el sonido del viento, quiero acercarme a tiMe gustas todavía más que ayer





	1. Videojuegos/Girasoles

**Author's Note:**

> El título y summary están inspirados en My Dear de Red Velvet :)

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe, Kenma? —preguntó por milésima vez Kuroo.

—Estoy seguro —respondió mientras se acercaba a su armario y ponía su hoodie favorito—. Creo que no me perderé.

— _Crees_ _—_ bufó divertido. Se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió al marco de la puerta para recargarse y seguir observando a Kenma—. ¿En serio? Ambos sabemos que te pierdes con facilidad.

—Te mandaré un mensaje si es que me pierdo —rezongó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco ante la insistencia de su mejor amigo—. Ahora vete, que llegarás tarde a tu cita con Bokuto.

—No es una cita —recalcó avergonzado.

—Como tú digas —soltó divertido mientras tomaba su celular y su 3DS. Salió de su habitación y Kuroo no se movió. Confundido, levantó una ceja y lo observó—. ¿Qué?

Tetsurou levantó una mano. En ella, sostenía las llaves de la casa de Kenma y las movía de un lado a otro con expresión divertida.

—Se te olvida algo, gato olvidadizo —se carcajeó al ver la mueca de su amigo. Se le acercó y le dio las llaves. Kenma las tomó y las metió dentro de su bolsillo.

—Ya, vámonos.

Ambos salieron de la casa de Kenma y se dirigieron a la parada de camiones más cercana. Kenma debía tomar el camión que lo dejara cerca de la estación de trenes para tomar la línea Yamanote para irse a Shibuya. Kuroo lo acompañaba nada más porque también debía tomar un tren para llegar hasta Shinjuku, donde se encontraría con Bokuto.

Ambos se bajaron del camión y caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta que llegaron a la estación de trenes. Kuroo le recalcó mil veces que si se perdía le mandara un mensaje, que iría a buscarlo lo más pronto posible. Kenma le decía _No, Kuro, no te voy a llamar ni que dejes plantado a Bokuto_ y _No te preocupes, usaré Google Maps._ Y en vez de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo con eso último lo preocupaba más porque, por más que a Kenma le dieran las direcciones más sencillas para llegar a donde debía ir, se perdía.

Ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos trenes. Kenma hizo una mueca al ver que había un montón de personas que también esperaban por el tren a Shibuya. Sabía que no podía hacer nada respecto a eso, en especial cuando era verano y sábado. No tenía sentido buscar algún lugar para sentarse, el tren llegaría en diez minutos y de seguro tardaría más buscando un lugar para poder jugar en paz.

El tren llegó y de él, salieron un montón de personas que casi le hacen perder el balance y terminar en el piso. Se apresuró y se metió rápidamente al vagón; escaneó rápidamente el vagón y se dirigió a un asiento libre que encontró. Se dejó caer pesadamente y suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cara. Se arrepentía un poco de no haber dejado que Kuroo fuera con él, pero no iba a hacer que le cancelara una cita a Bokuto por tercera vez.

A Kenma no le gustaban las multitudes ni estar rodeado de miles de personas, sentía que se cansaba demasiado rápido y lo único que pasaba por su mente era _Quiero ir a casa ya._ Era un ser introvertido —y ansioso también— y seguiría siendo uno por el resto de su vida.

Cuando el tren anunció que ya estaban por llegar decidió buscar rápidamente la dirección de la tienda de videojuegos. La encontró y notó que no estaba muy lejos de la estación, lo cual era bueno. Aun así, temía perderse y que los juegos se agotaran. Su sentido de la orientación no era el mejor del mundo y en serio deseaba que, por una vez en su vida, no le fallara.

Se bajó del tren, algo confiado ya que su destino estaba bastante cerca y era poco probable que se perdiera. Así que salió de la estación de tren, listo para poder conseguir su videojuego.

* * *

 

Kenma se perdió y no estaba sorprendido en lo más mínimo. Supuso que ser medianamente optimista en poder llegar a algún lugar por sí mismo era poner demasiada fe en su persona. Sintió el vibrar de su celular y lo sacó para revisarlo. En la pantalla había un mensaje de LINE por parte de Kuroo, preguntándole si había llegado a la tienda. Lo desbloqueó y tecleó un rápido _Sí, la encontré_.

 _Qué mentiroso,_ pensó para sí mismo en cuanto envió el mensaje, pero estaba bien. Lo único que necesitaba era preguntarle a alguien si sabían dónde estaba la tienda de videojuegos. Había unos cuantos locales a los que podía ir, pero la mayoría eran restaurantes y no quería entrar a ninguno para ser sincero.

Observó con cuidado los locales y se topó con una floristería. Afuera, había un chico regando las plantas; desde donde estaba podía verlo sonreír mientras movía sus labios. Probablemente estaba hablándole a las plantas o cantaba alguna canción. De cualquier forma, se veía amigable con su resplandeciente sonrisa y cabello naranja, así que Kenma decidió acercarse.

Se acercó lo suficiente para que su propia sombra cubriera al chico y este se diera cuenta de su presencia. El desconocido levantó la mirada ante la repentina falta de luz y se topó con la mirada nerviosa de Kenma, quien evitaba hacer contacto visual.

—¡Hola! —saludó enérgico. Kenma dio un respingo ante la repentina emoción del chico—. ¿Necesitas algo en especial? —preguntó curioso.

—Me perdí.

—¿No eres de por aquí? —inquirió.

—No es eso… —murmuró—. He vivido aquí toda mi vida, pero tengo un mal sentido de la orientación.

—Oh —dejó salir el pelirrojo—. Bueno, no llevo mucho tiempo por aquí, pero pregúntame lo que necesitas. ¿A dónde vas?

—Tienda de videojuegos —respondió escuetamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya sé dónde está! —chilló emocionado—. Si quieres puedo ir contigo. Estoy en mi descanso de todos modos —ofreció sonriente.

—Gracias…

—¡De nada! Sólo necesito avisarle a Suga-san que me iré por unos minutos. Espera —le pidió y entró rápidamente a la tienda. A través de las puertas de cristal, Kenma pudo ver al chico hablar con otro un poco más alto, de sonrisa amable y cabello cenizo que revolvió los rizos rojos del chico que acababa de conocer. Le observó dar una pequeña reverencia y darse media vuelta para volver con él.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Kenma.

El otro chico le sonrió y asintió efusivamente: —¡Por supuesto!

Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio uno al lado del otro. Kenma estaba un poco ansioso al estar con alguien desconocido, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no sería por mucho tiempo y eso le hacía sentir un poco mejor.

—Por cierto —empezó a hablar el otro chico—, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¡Yo soy Hinata Shouyou!

—Kozume…

—¿Huh? ¿Kozume es tu nombre?

—Kozume Kenma… —dijo nervioso.

—¡Genial! ¿Estudias?

—Sí. Estoy en mi tercer año en la universidad…

—¡Eres un senpai entonces! —gritó—. ¡Disculpa! Apenas voy en mi segundo año.

—Kenma está bien —le aseguró—. No me gustan mucho los honoríficos.

—Oh —soltó aliviado de no haber ofendido al chico—. Entonces, puedes llamarme Shouyou si gustas.

—Shouyou, muchas gracias.

—¡De nada! Por cierto, ¿qué juego vas a comprar?

—Monster Hunter…

—¿Eres muy bueno? —preguntó maravillado—. A mí me gusta jugar, pero no soy muy bueno que digamos.

—Supongo… Me gustan mucho los videojuegos.

—Y hablando de eso… ¡Ta-da! ¡Hemos llegado! —exclamó mientras apuntaba con el pulgar la tienda detrás suyo.

Kenma parpadeó una, dos veces, un poco confundido. No pensó que hablar con ese chico fuera tan… no relajante, ese chico exudaba energía por cada poro, así que supuso que la palabra que buscaba era _refrescante_. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que habían llegado a su destino.

—Muchas gracias, Shouyou —agradeció con una ligera sonrisa.

—¡No hay de qué, Kenma! —respondió mientras se preparaba para irse—. ¡Diviértete comprando el nuevo juego!

—Lo haré —confirmó.

—Espero que nos veamos de nuevo —y se despidió, yéndose por donde habían venido para regresar a la floristería.

—Ojalá —murmuró feliz. Le había caído bien el chico. En serio esperaba encontrárselo de nuevo aunque fuera algo casi imposible, en especial por la gran población de Tokio.

Sonrió y entró a la tienda.

 _Hinata Shouyou,_ pensó mientras escaneaba las estanterías para localizar el juego que buscaba. _Lindo_ , fue su segundo pensamiento, pero decidió no darle importancia alguna. Tomó el juego y pagó.

Kenma se sintió un poco más feliz de lo usual ese día.

* * *

 

—Compraste ese juego en las vacaciones y ya lo has pasado… cinco veces.

—No sé por qué te sorprendes. Ya sabes cómo soy, Kuro.

Ambos iban caminando por el gran campus de la Universidad de Tokio. Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado hace una semana, pero Kenma ya quería estar de vacaciones de nuevo. No le gustaba el verano en lo más mínimo. Sólo quería estar en el dormitorio que compartía con Kuroo todos los días, acompañado de sus videojuegos y el aire acondicionado.

Kenma sintió su celular vibrar y lo sacó, notando que era una notificación del Hogwarts Mistery, avisándole que ya tenía suficiente energía otra vez; no dudo en darle _abrir_ para ponerse a jugar. Estaba tan enfrascado en el juego que no escuchó la advertencia de Kuroo sobre una cubeta frente a él.

Se tropezó con la cubeta, pero no terminó golpeándose contra el suelo sino con otra persona. Su celular salió volando de su mano y cayó encima de un montón de tierra. Kenma dejó salir un doloroso gruñido y se reincorporó lentamente.

—¡Kenma! —gritó Kuroo mientras tomaba del brazo a su amigo—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado. Desvió su mirada al chico que había amortiguado la caída de Kenma y le extendió su mano—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? —el chico tomó el brazo de Kuroo y se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo su trasero del polvo.

—Creo que me lastimé el brazo —murmuró Kenma al sentir su brazo adolorido.

—¿Kenma? —preguntó una voz curiosa.

—Oh —dejó salir Kenma al reconocer al chico sobre el que había caído—. Shouyou…

—¿Se conocen? —inquirió Tetsurou confundido.

—¿Estás bien, Shouyou? Lo siento… —se disculpó, ignorando completamente a su mejor amigo.

—¡Estoy bien! Sólo me raspé los codos un poco —mostró sus codos ligeramente raspados. Kenma notó que no sangraban mucho y suspiró aliviado—. No te había reconocido. ¡Ahora luces como un pudín!

—Me alegró —suspiró aliviado—. Y, uhm, ¿gracias? Me lo dicen bastante…

—¡No pensé volver a verte otra vez! —exclamó feliz Shouyou—. ¿Conseguiste el juego que querías?

—¡Kenmaaaaaaa! No me ignores —gimió Kuroo al seguir siendo ignorado por ambos chicos—. ¿Cómo se conocen?

—Fue en el verano —empezó a contar Hinata—. Se había perdido y me pidió ayuda para poder llegar a la tienda de videojuegos.

—Me dijiste que no te habías perdido —reprochó Kuroo.

—Si te decía ibas a dejar plantado a Bokuto —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Volvió a enfocarse en Hinata nuevamente y notó que, además de la cubeta, había una pequeña pala y un saco enorme de tierra. Volteó un poco a la derecha y notó varios girasoles.

Hinata notó la mirada de Kenma y le sonrió brillantemente: —¡Son girasoles! Los estaba plantando por aquí. Son muy bonitos, ¿no es así?

—Mmh.

—¿Quieres uno? —ofreció sinceramente.

—¿Eh?

—Creo que combina con tu cabello —se rio—. Cabello rubio y el centro es, bueno, no es café y tu cabello luce como… eh… —dejó de hablar, algo nervioso por lo que iba a decir— un girasol.

Kuroo se rio discretamente al ver la expresión avergonzada de Kenma. Se rio todavía más cuando lo notó sonrojarse y vio que hasta su cuello estaba bastante rojo. Su amigo volteó a verlo, tratando de lucir amenazador pero no lo logró, sólo se vio mucho más adorable.

—Claro —aceptó avergonzado.

Hinata sonrió encantadoramente y se agachó para tomar uno de los girasoles y dárselo a Kenma. El chico lo aceptó algo nervioso, pero trató de sonreírle de regreso como muestra de agradecimiento.

—Lo siento, Kenma, debo de irme. Voy algo tarde con Suga-san —se disculpó mientras agarraba sus cosas del piso—. ¿Podrías darme tu número? ¡Me caes muy bien y espero que nos encontremos pronto!

—Por supuesto —Hinata le indicó que su celular estaba en su bolsillo para que lo sacara por él. Kozume tecleó su número y volvió a poner el celular de Hinata en su lugar.

—Te mandaré un mensaje para que tengas mi número —sonrió—. ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió y salió corriendo.

Kenma se despidió del chico y se quedó en silencio. A su lado, Kuroo no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar, su mejor amigo estaba hablando con alguien por cuenta propia, no porque Kuroo lo había obligado o algo por el estilo.

—Estoy tan orgulloso —comentó mientras se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria de un ojo—. Kenma tiene un nuevo amigo. Un amigo muy lindo.

—¿Qué insinúas? —masculló.

—Nada, nada —levantó sus manos a modo de defensa—. Sólo me alegra que hayas hecho un nuevo amigo sin mi ayuda.

—Yo también —sonrió ligeramente.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo saldrás con él?

Kenma golpeó a su amigo ligeramente en el brazo: —Apenas lo conozco; ni siquiera somos amigos.

—Bueno, pero crees que es lindo. Anda, admítelo.

—Kuro, ya basta.

—Aunque no me lo digas, tu sonrojo me lo dice todo.

Kenma no iba a admitir que Shouyou le parecía alguien muy adorable. Tampoco le iba a admitir a Kuroo que él creía que Shouyou era más como un girasol que el mismo Kenma.

 


	2. Opia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opia: la ambigua intensidad de ver a alguien a los ojos, la cual se puede sentir simultaneamente incisiva y vulnerable

A Hinata le gusta mucho ver a la gente a los ojos.

Le fascina encontrar ojos de diferentes colores, cree que son maravillosos y dignos de admirar. En Japón no hay mucha variedad, siempre son negros o marrones, son contadas las ocasiones en las que encuentra ojos de diferentes colores.

Hinata cree que ha tenido suerte, ya que conoce a gente con distintos ojos de colores; como Kageyama y Shimizu-senpai, que tienen los ojos de un azul muy profundo. Aunque fueran del mismo color, daban sensaciones diferentes; los ojos de Kageyama estaban llenos de determinación, de poder, de querer llegar a la cima, eran algo fríos a veces, pero no de una mala manera, sólo mostraba que estaban llenos de seriedad. Los de Shimizu-senpai eran cálidos, como los ojos de una madre; de igual manera estaban llenos de seriedad la mayor parte del tiempo. Le gustó descubrir que se iluminaban y suavizaban un poco más cada vez que veía a Yachi.

También estaba Iwaizumi, el as del Aoba Johsai, y un chico extranjero que se encontró una vez cuando fue a Tokio, ambos tenían ojos verdes y eso le fascinó un montón. Iwaizumi era la definición de trabajo duro y lo podía notar en su mirada. Siempre estaban concentrados, analizando; también notaba la forma en que miraba a sus oponentes con gran respeto y eso le agradaba. Con el extranjero había sido un caso muy curioso; se había perdido y no podía encontrar la parada del autobús y ese chico había aparecido de la nada. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban de alegría y picardía, de ansias de poder ayudar a alguien. Le había caído bien el chico, se notaba que era amigable por la forma en que le trataba. Se sentía un poco mal al no poder recordar su nombre.

Nunca ha tenido preferencia alguna por algún tipo de color de ojos específico, todos les parecen hermosos dependiendo del portador, ya que siempre darán una vibra diferente.

Al menos eso habría dicho antes, cuando todavía no conocía a Kenma.

Los ojos de Kenma eran sus favoritos.

A veces Hinata recordaba la forma en que se habían conocido y le daba algo de pena. Ya que a él siempre le gustaba ver a la gente a los ojos, los conociera o no, a veces olvidaba darle espacio personal a los demás.

Un día, cuando estaba de viaje en Tokio solo por tercera vez, tomó el tren equivocado. Hinata era bueno orientándose, así que no tendría problemas en bajarse en una estación completamente desconocida y tomar el tren correcto. Sin embargo, mientras observaba a los demás pasajeros y les echaba vistazos para poder ver el color de sus ojos, se encontró con los ojos de Kenma.

Los ojos de Kenma lo hechizaron por completo en cuanto los vio —el chico no lo había visto—. El chico no estaba muy lejos; estaba sentado del lado opuesto a Hinata, unos cuantos asientos más a la derecha. Tenía la vista clavada en lo que Hinata logró notar era un 3DS, pero logró distinguir parte de sus ojos en cuanto una monótona voz empezó a anunciar la siguiente parada y éste levantó la vista. No parecía ser la parada del chico, ya que no hizo amague alguno de levantarse, así que escaneó rápidamente el vagón y fue ahí cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

(Hinata jamás lo diría, pero estaba seguro de que había sido amor a primera vista).

Sostuvieron sus miradas por breves segundos, mas estos fueron los segundos necesarios para que Hinata declarara oficialmente que esos ojos eran sus favoritos. Eran brillantes y del color del oro fundido, impresionantes y enigmáticos. Jamás se había encontrado con ojos de semejante color y quería saber _más_. Quería seguir observando esos ojos para siempre; quería acercarse a ese chico que le intrigaba bastante. Sus ojos parecían esconder los secretos del universo y Hinata quería descubrir cada uno de ellos.

Hinata recordaba perfectamente cómo Kenma había apartado la mirada rápidamente al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por un completo extraño. Había tratado de ser escurridizo y echarle vistazos a Hinata, pero ya que este no le había apartado la mirada en lo absoluto, era difícil, en especial porque Kenma no quería ser atrapado.

Suspiró Hinata un poco abatido. No podía seguir dando vueltas en el tren de Tokio, de lo contrario se perdería más y ya iba tarde para encontrarse con Yachi, pero no quería dejar de ver al chico de ojos color oro. Se le hacía bastante guapo y sabía que sería muy difícil volver a encontrárselo, Tokio tenía una población enorme y sus chances de verlo nuevamente eran mínimas.

El tren se detuvo y Hinata se bajó de este, algo decepcionado por no poder pedirle su número al chico misterio. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de él y no supo qué lo impulsó a voltearse, pero le alegraba haberlo hecho.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con la dorada mirada; sonrió ligeramente y volvió a ver al frente, emprendiendo rumbo para tomar el tren correcto esta vez.

Al menos sabía que también había picado el interés del chico misterioso.

* * *

 

Hinata dejó de visitar Tokio frecuentemente después del cumpleaños de Yachi en septiembre. Estaba ocupado con sus entrenamientos del vóley en la Universidad de Tohoku y su carrera lo mantenía bastante ocupado; aun así, jamás olvidó esos ojos que descubrió en una tarde de verano perdido en la gran metrópolis de Tokio; los buscaba cada vez que se subía un tren, pero no tuvo éxito alguno.

Ahora, tres meses y medio después, estaba de regreso en Tokio para celebrar el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, Kageyama. Tenía una pequeña esperanza de volver a encontrarse con el chico misterioso, pero su suerte no era la mejor del mundo y de seguro no lo encontraría jamás.

Compró su pasaje en la estación y caminó hasta que llegó a la plataforma correspondiente. Checó su reloj, notando que todavía faltaba bastante para que su tren llegara, así que se dirigió hacia una máquina expendedora y compró una limonada enlatada. Le hubiera gustado comprar un kit-kat, pero los únicos que quedaban eran de sabor wasabi y no iba a pasar por esa horrible experiencia de nuevo.

Aburrido, regresó hacia la plataforma y se dejó caer en uno de los asientes libres, sacó su 3DS y se puso a jugar Monster Hunter mientras esperaba la media hora que faltaba para que su tren lo llevara a Harajuku, que es donde Yachi había organizado la fiesta de Tobio ya que lo llevarían a uno de esos cafés de perros. Se rio un poco ante el prospecto de ver a su mejor amigo feliz de estar rodeado de varios perros y con esa cara de emocionado que ponía cuando no sabía qué hacer.

La persona que estaba a su lado se levantó y a los minutos alguien más tomó su lugar, mas no se molestó en ver quién estaba ahora a su lado. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de derrotar a uno de los jefes de su juego, pero sin importar lo que hiciera no podía atacarlo, o si lo hacía no eran golpes fuertes, y terminaba muerto rápidamente.

—Deberías usar un ataque especial —habló una voz a su lado quedamente.

Hinata se sorprendió, casi dejó caer el 3DS de sus manos y derramó lo poco que quedaba de limonada en los zapatos del extraño. La persona a su lado al parecer igual se sorprendió, ya que dejó salir un pequeño "Ah" asustado al sentir la humedad. Se volteó para disculparse con la persona por haberle sorprendido y arruinar sus tenis, sin embargo no logró pronunciar palabra alguna cuando se topó con esa mirada que lo había hechizado hace ya unos meses.

—Oh —fue lo único que Hinata logró decir, todavía anonado al haber encontrado al chico misterioso nuevamente.

—Uh... disculpa —musitó el otro chico—, no quise asustarte.

—¡E-está bien! No te preocupes por eso —le sonrió nerviosamente, tratando de evitar hacer mucho contacto visual—. Sólo me sorprendiste, es todo. Y por cierto, siento lo de tus zapatos. Uhm... Soy Hinata Shouyou, un gusto, eh...

—Kozume... —murmuró algo inseguro debido a la gran energía que irradiaba Hinata.

—¿Kozume es tu nombre?

—Kozume... Kenma.

—Oh, ¡genial! Entonces, ¿qué decías sobre un movimiento especial, Kenma-san?

—Sólo Kenma está bien, no me gustan los honoríficos. Tampoco te preocupes mucho por mis zapatos —musitó sin ver a los ojos al chico—. Creo que es mejor si te muestro, ¿puedo...? —apuntó a la consola del pelirrojo.

—¡Por supuesto! Ten —se la entregó entusiasmado. Kenma tomó la consola con cuidado y empezó a mover al personaje con gran habilidad. En menos de cinco minutos había logrado vencer al jefe con el que Hinata llevaba atorado más de una semana.

—Toma —dijo, extendiéndole la 3DS nuevamente.

—Eres muy bueno —dice en modo de cumplido, acercándose al chico ligeramente y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente—. ¿Te gustan mucho los videojuegos? —inquirió curioso.

Kenma se sonrojó un poco ante la ligera cercanía que ahora había entre ellos y el intenso contacto visual. Recordaba a ese chico de hace unos meses, el que se le había quedado viendo en el tren fijamente, como si hubiera descubierto algo completamente fascinante y quisiera descubrir todo lo posible. Había dejado a Kenma algo confundido; él no creía ser nada interesante físicamente, pero ese chico lo veía de una forma tan intensa y con genuino interés que no sabía qué hacer.

—Sí —respondió. Dudoso, pensó en si decir algo sobre su breve encuentro de miradas hace unos meses, pero antes de poder decir algo el chico le ganó.

—Por cierto, lo siento si sueno algo acosador —se disculpó Hinata antes de proseguir—, es sólo que recuerdo haberte visto hace unos meses en el tren y, agh —se llevó las manos al rostro algo avergonzado—. Essóloquemegustanmuchotusojos.

Kenma parpadeó un poco confundido ante las palabras sin sentido que Hinata había soltado.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó.

—Me gustan mucho tus ojos —repitió sin quitar sus manos de su rostro—. La mayoría de los japoneses tienen ojos negros o marrones, pero los tuyos no son así y creo que son muy, muy bellos y me gustan bastante. Siento que sueno como un loco porque apenas nos conocimos y ¡perdón! De seguro te estoy poniendo muy incómodo, oh por dios.

—Wow —fue lo que dejó salir Kenma. Estaba igual de avergonzado que Shouyou y su cabello no lograba esconder su ferviente sonrojo del todo. Jugó con sus manos y se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso—. Gracias, aunque no creo que mis ojos sean muy especiales.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¡Son los más bonitos que he visto! Son como... como el color del oro fundido, o del sol.

—Me avergüenzas...

—Perdón, ¿te incomodé? —inquirió consternado.

—No tiendo a recibir cumplidos, así que es algo extraño... Aun así, gracias —le agradeció y sonrió levemente.

—De nada —se carcajeó, feliz de no haber incomodado mucho a Kenma.

_El tren con destino a Harajuku está a punto de llegar_ , informó una monótona voz a través de los parlantes.

—Oh, ese es mi tren —comentó Hinata—. ¿A dónde vas tú, Kenma?

—A Ikebukuro, voy a visitar a mi mejor amigo.

—¡Genial! Yo también; su cumpleaños fue hace unos días y vamos a ir a Harajuku. Ahí es donde están los cafés con perros y, bueno, nos gusta el anime; tal vez compremos algunas cosas.

—Mmh, suena interesante. Ojalá te diviertas, Shouyou.

—Lo haré —prometió—. Oye... sé que te avergoncé y eso, pero me caes muy bien Kenma y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

—También me gustaría ser tu amigo —admitió. Shouyou era bastante extrovertido, todo lo contrario al introvertido ser que era Kenma, pero el chico le había caído bien y no le molestaría ser su amigo en lo absoluto.

—¡Genial! Ten —le dio su celular—, dame tu número y te mandaré un mensaje para que tengas tú el mío.

Kenma hizo lo pedido por el chico y tecleó su número rápidamente en la lista de contactos del pelirrojo. Hinata lo tomó nuevamente y editó el nombre del contacto de chico para que apareciera como _Kenma (๑ >◡<๑)_ y tecleó un mensaje rápidamente.

**Para: Kenma (๑ >◡<๑)**  
_Kenma!!! Hola!!!_

El aludido sacó su propio celular y vio el mensaje de Shouyou.

—Gracias —en ese momento, el tren a Harajuku llegó y Hinata tuvo que despedirse algo triste de su nuevo amigo.

—Hasta luego, Kenma.

—Nos vemos, Shouyou —se despidió antes de que el chico se dirigiera hacia las puertas del tren y entrara.

Le había caído bien el chico; sería interesante ser su amigo.

* * *

 

Y sí, en definitiva había sido bastante interesante ser amigo de Shouyou.

El chico le mandaba constantes preguntas sobre varios tipos de videojuegos; si ya los había jugado, si se lo recomendaba o cómo podía pasar un nivel. Kenma respondía sus preguntas con sencillez, sin embargo, a Shouyou no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

A veces Shouyou le decía cumplidos por sus ojos y se sonrojaba furiosamente. Cuando el chico lo había descubierto meses después cuando empezaron a salir, empezó a decirle los cumplidos con menos frecuencia, y en situaciones aleatorias, para poder seguir viendo la cara sorprendida y la suave sonrisa de Kenma cuando se avergonzaba.

—Sabes —le dijo un día Shouyou. Ambos estaban en casa de Kenma. El pelirrojo estaba de cabeza en la cama y con los pies apoyados en la pared; su novio estaba sentado a su lado jugando un videojuego—. Antes de conocerte, cada vez que iba a Tokio y me subía a un tren, esperaba encontrarte por ahí y pedirte tu número. ¡Me sentía como un acosador! Es que tus ojos en serio me hechizaron, Kenma.

—Recuerdo que me lo dijiste —se rio avergonzado levemente Kozume.

—¿No crees que soy raro?

Kenma se quedó en silencio unos minutos y respondió un quedo: —No —se mordió un poco el labio inferior—. De hecho, hacía lo mismo. Te buscaba de repente en los vagones, pero no te volví a ver hasta ese día que nos encontramos en la estación.

—Qué idiotas, ¿no?

—Tú, yo no.

—Kenmaaaaa.

—Mande —rio ante los lloriqueos de su novio.

—Me encantas. Todo tú, pero tus ojos siguen siendo mis favoritos todavía. Recuerdo haber pensando que en tus ojos estaban los secretos del universo.

—¿Ahora no es así? —indagó.

—Todavía creo que ahí están los secretos del universo.

—Entonces —volteó al fin, sonriendo—, descubramos los secretos del universo. Juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo se supone que funciona el metro/tren/subway en Japón @ Yahoo respuestas
> 
> Esto terminó siendo ligeramente más largo que el primer capítulo xD me disculpo si es qué hay alguna incoherencia o algo así. 
> 
> Una aquí pensando que sus ideas no llegarían a más de mil y miren xD ambos días rebasaron las 1000 palabras lol 
> 
> Nos vemos mañana~ recen por mí para no morir haciendo la Week y beteando a mi waffle, quien se echó dos week encima ùwú


	3. Lesión/Distancia

Hinata estaba triste, enojado y frustrado consigo mismo. Su madre le había advertido desde la mañana que habría probabilidades de lluvia y que sería mejor si no regresaba en bicicleta cuando acabara con la práctica de voleibol, asegurándole que ella le recogería en cuanto fuera por Natsu al kínder.

Y, como siempre, Hinata había hecho oídos sordos a su madre. Se dirigió a casa en cuanto la práctica acabó, montado en su bicicleta, con una lluvia torrencial que le entumía las extremidades y hacía que fuera bastante difícil pedalear por la gran pendiente hacia su casa.

Las negras nubes cubrían por completo el cielo y le era bastante difícil ver por dónde iba. La pequeña luz que llevaba en el manubrio de su bicicleta se había fundido hace tiempo y tendía a olvidar comprar un nuevo foco.

Se regañó a sí mismo por no haber comprado un foco nuevo justo cuando se fundió. Hinata no distinguió por la lluvia que había un hoyo en su camino y pasó sobre él con gran fuerza. Salió volando de su bicicleta, aterrizando unos cuantos metros delante de donde su bicicleta se había detenido.

Apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo pero cayó nuevamente al sentir un dolor punzante en su muñeca derecha. No podía ver claramente con toda la lluvia, la oscuridad y el lodo que tenía en parte de la cara, así que simplemente se resignó al dolor y se levantó, caminando lentamente hacia su bici para seguir su camino. Lo bueno era que estaba a menos de diez minutos de su hogar.

Se llevó el regaño de su vida en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta y su madre lo vio cubierto de lodo. Sólo se detuvo cuando observó la forma en que su hijo tensaba la mandíbula y sostenía su muñeca derecha con fuerza; se la acercó y tomó la mano de su hijo, notando cómo este se mordía el labio para no dejar salir ningún sonido que delatara su dolor.

Le indicó a Shouyou que se lavara la cara y se cambiara de ropa rápidamente; el chico obedeció y, en cuanto estuvo listo, ambos salieron con destino al doctor. Hinata creía que su madre exageraba y que no era necesario ir al doctor, pero no la iba a poner de peor humor después de haberle desobedecido y lastimarse.

Pero entonces pensó en el Inter High, que empezaba en dos días, y el pánico le inundó.

No había gente cuando llegaron, así que entraron rápidamente. El doctor le confirmó a Hinata que, efectivamente, tenía un esguince en la muñeca; procedió entonces a preguntarle cómo le sucedió. El chico que le explicó lo que pasó de camino a su casa y entonces fue cuestionado sobre si hacía algún deporte y Hinata asintió, notablemente triste al prospecto de no poder jugar. El médico le dio una sonrisa triste, pero le aseguró que se pondría bien en al menos dos semanas.

Y ahora estaba fuera del gimnasio, con su muñeca derecha vendada y temblando como una hoja por el miedo. Sabía que Ennoshita entendería, pero Kageyama de seguro se molestaría con él y no quería que le gritara tan temprano.

Tomó aire y entró lentamente al gimnasio y notó que casi todos ya estaban ahí, el único que faltaba era Tanaka y, bueno, _él._

—Buenos días —saludó.

—Oh, Hinata, bu- —empezó a decir Ennoshita y entonces su mirada se dirigió a la muñeca del chico. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y se acercó al chico—. ¿Qué sucedió? —esto llamó la atención de todos los presentes, sobre todo de Kageyama.

—Bueno, mi mamá no me pudo recoger ayer —mintió descaradamente—, así que tuve que irme como siempre en bicicleta, entonces empezó a llover, estaba oscuro y… me caí —se lamentó—. ¡Lo siento mucho, Ennoshita-senpai! —exclamó hizo una reverencia, mostrando lo arrepentido que estaba por no tener cuidado alguno y perderse el Inter High.

—¡Hinata idiota! —bramó Kageyama, furioso—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre lastimarte?!

—¡No fue mi culpa! —se defendió el chico.

—Kageyama, cálmate —interfirió Ennoshita—. No es culpa de Hinata. Son cosas que suceden de la nada —le explicó; volteó a ver a Hinata nuevamente y le ofreció una tranquilizadora sonrisa—. No te preocupes, ya veremos qué hacer con el Inter High mañana. No tiene sentido que te quedes a practicar, así que puedes irte. O ayudar a Yachi, lo que quieras.

—Gracias, Ennoshita-senpai —sollozó Hinata. Volteó a ver a Kageyama y se acercó de forma precavida a su amigo—. Yamayama-kun, lo siento.

—Ya, cómo sea —bufó—. Al menos estarás bien para las Nacionales y es lo que importa —se alejó Tobio.

Hinata decidió quedarse y ayudar a Yachi. Era divertido, aunque así se dio cuenta de todo el trabajo que hacía Yachi y que no era para nada fácil lidiar con ellos. Ya le tenía respeto, pero ahora se lo tenía mucho más a su amiga.

Sus clases le resultaron difíciles debido a que no podía escribir sin que su muñeca punzara de dolor con tan sólo agarrar el lápiz. Se dedicó a dormir o leer por su celular; ya le pediría ayuda a Yachi con sus apuntes cuando se encontrara libre.

Comer era otro problema que descubrió cuando regresó de la escuela —no había desayunado porque iba tarde y, debido a eso, había olvidado su obento—. Natsu se reía cada vez que a Shouyou se le caían los palillos con un pedazo de carne al plato del arroz y varios granos caían en la mesa.

Los siguientes tres días fueron de los peores de su vida. Acompañó al equipo y se quedó viendo los partidos desde las gradas con Saeko y Akiteru.

Era diferente de cierto modo. Siempre que veía al equipo jugar estaba abajo, con ellos, en las bancas o parado mientras estaba con Yamaguchi y animaban a los demás. La vista era muy diferente siendo un espectador y estando más arriba, podía notar más detalles en sus compañeros de equipo y en los rivales.

Tenía ganas de jugar, quería estar en la cancha y hacer su _freak quick_ con Kageyama; quería correr y saltar, rematar, bloquear, quería hacer _algo_. No estaba acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo sin jugar desde que había entrado a Karasuno y eso le molestaba; es como si las cosas no estuvieran siguiendo su curso establecido.

Ganaron cada partido, irían a las Nacionales de nuevo y Hinata estaría en su mejor forma para esas fechas.

Aunque estuviera feliz, se sentía algo triste por no poder compartir la euforia grupal, en especial porque era uno de los regulares y no estar incluido en el abrazo grupal en la cancha que siempre se daban cada que ganaban un partido se sentía mal.

Esa misma tarde, cuando llegó del último partido y notó que su madre salió a la tienda con Natsu, se puso a mensajear con Kenma, preguntándole si podían hacer video-llamada por un rato. El chico accedió.

—¡Kenma! —gritó emocionado el chico cuando vio a su novio aparecer en la pantalla de su laptop.

— _Shouyou, hola —_ sonrió—. _¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —_ preguntó preocupado.

—Todavía me duele un poco —acercó su muñeca hacia la pequeña cámara y mostró las vendas que todavía cubrían gran parte de su mano y su lastimada muñeca—. Es mejor que antes. Al menos ahora puedo comer —se rio jovialmente—, y el doctor dijo que en una semana estaría como nuevo.

— _Me alegro —_ dijo sinceramente—. _¿Calificaron?_

_—_ ¡Sí! —exclamó emocionado—. Así que nos veremos en unos meses en el torno.

— _Bien._

_—_ Ojalá tuviéramos otro campamento —se lamentó, posando su mejilla sobre su mano izquierda y suspirando pesadamente—. Te extraño.

— _También yo_ —admitió en voz baja—. _Sabes que te visitaría si pudiera._

_—_ Lo sé —concedió mientras observaba a Kenma fijamente—, estás ocupado y lo entiendo.

— _¿Pero?_ —inquirió.

—No sé… me siento mal por querer verte cuando sé que tienes que prepararte para los exámenes de ingreso —se lamentó, soplando un mechón de cabello que picaba su ojo—. Y, no sé, supongo que es porque estoy lastimado y no te voy a ver pronto que estoy tan triste —admitió—. A veces la distancia apesta, ¿no crees?

— _Shouyou —_ comenzó a decir Kenma, suavizando sus facciones— _, aquí estoy yo. Lo admito, también me gustaría poder verte más, pero…—_ titubeó un poco, no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir después— _¿Qué es la distancia cuando te tengo a ti?_

—Uhm —parpadeó el chico, observando cómo Kenma se encogía entre sus hombros y trataba de esconder su rostro con su cabello lo más posible. Se rio un poco al imaginar el sonrojo de Kenma, pero también rio conmovido por el otro chico—. Supongo que tienes razón —aceptó—. La distancia es más soportable cuando sé que será genial vernos pronto, Kenma.

— _Así es —_ le concedió la razón—. _Por cierto, tengo que irme a mis clases… perdón por no poder quedarme más tiempo._

_—_ No te preocupes —le aseguró—. Aquí estoy yo, ¿recuerdas?

Kenma rio un poco ante eso se despidió: —Nos vemos, Shouyou.

—Nos vemos, Kenma. Te quiero.

— _Yo también te quiero, Shouyou —_ y se cortó la conexión.

Hinata no podía esperar a que Enero llegara. Quería estar en la cancha naranja de nuevo, quería ver a Kenma otra vez.

Shouyou esperaba que pudieran jugar otra vez entre ambos; el vóley, por alguna razón, se volvía más divertido cuando era con Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede que este sea el one shot más corto de toda la week. Acabé esto a las 3:47am y el jueves pasado xD aunque lo revisé de seguro se me escapó algún error. Si lo ven, dígame y lo corregiré~
> 
> Siento que es una idea muy ridícula jajaja no sé, no estoy muy conforme con esto pero ni modo uwu por cierto, mañana haré cambio de deportes, a ver cómo me va con eso xD
> 
> Nos vemos -3-


	4. Chapter 4

Kenma nunca había estado muy interesado en la natación y a sus padres jamás les importó que aprendiera a nadar o algo por el estilo. Después de todo, Tokio estaba muy alejado del mar y, para ser sinceros, Kenma tenía suficiente con todo el ejercicio que hacía en el club de voleibol.

Claro, eso había cambiado a un poco desde que conoció a Shouyou.

Shouyou era parte del club de natación de Karasuno. Se habían hecho amigos cuando fue a Miyagi por primera vez para un partido de práctica y se perdió. El chico, quien iba tarde a su práctica, se emocionó al ver que jugaba uno de sus videojuegos favoritos, Monster Hunter. Se quedó haciéndole compañía a Kenma hasta que Kuroo llegó y tuvieron que despedirse.

Kenma había pensado que Shouyou era parte del club de voleibol —sólo había visto el nombre de su escuela—, así que se sorprendió cuando ese mismo día se lo encontró cuando estaban a punto de partir, con el cabello mojado y su traje de baño todavía puesto. Al parecer Kenma le había agradado bastante a Shouyou, por lo cual este lo buscó en cuanto acabó su práctica —no se había molestado en secarse— y le pidió su número de teléfono para seguir en contacto.

Eso había sucedido hace dos años, cuando Kenma estaba en segundo año de preparatoria. Ahora, estaba en su primer año de universidad y en Miyagi, apoyando a Shouyou en una de sus competencias de relevo.

Al principio, cuando se hicieron amigos, no tenía idea de que había diferentes nombres para los estilos varios que se utilizaban en la natación; así, Kenma aprendió del estilo mariposa, la brazada, de espalda y el estilo libre. Shouyou le dijo que su especialidad era la brazada, pero que estaba cerca de dominar el estilo mariposa y que después seguiría con los demás ya que quería poder dominarlos todos.

Y ahora, observando a su amigo dando lo mejor de sí en el relevo, se sentía orgulloso. Sabía lo importante que era ese relevo para Shouyou. Además, Hinata era un nadador muy rápido, estaba seguro de que podrían ganar.

Justo ahora había llegado al borde de la piscina, dándole paso a su compañero de equipo para que siguiera el relevo con el estilo mariposa. Shouyou se puso a animar a su amigo con gran emoción, gritando palabras de aliento y saltando, supuso que de los nervios, pero se calmaron cuando el chico llegó nuevamente y el siguiente chico —Kageyama, si no mal recordaba— se preparaba para el estilo libre. Saltó de forma grácil, sin embargo, cambió totalmente en cuanto estuvo completamente en el agua, transformándose en un poderoso torpedo que arrasaba con los demás competidores, yendo a una gran velocidad.

El silbato sonó y los cronómetros se detuvieron.

Karasuno había ganado el relevo e irían a la siguiente fase.

Desde las gradas, Kenma podía distinguir perfectamente la gran sonrisa que Hinata portaba en ese mismo momento; tenía los ojos cerrados y mostraba todos sus dientes perfectamente alineados. Lo único malo es que no podía distinguir los hoyuelos que se le marcaban a Hinata en ambos lados.

A Kenma le habría encantado felicitar a Shouyou en ese momento, pero se veía tan feliz con su equipo que prefirió hacerlo después. Si bien las felicitaciones eran algo que todos recibían, a Kenma no le gustaba cuando había mucha gente a su alrededor para escudriñarle con la mirada.

Tampoco tenía que ver el hecho de que Kageyama todavía tenía un brazo por encima de los hombros de Shouyou. Para nada.

El recinto se estaba vaciando, así que decidió bajar y esperar a su amigo en alguna de las bancas disponibles en la recepción. Mientras más rápido pudiera huir del insoportable calor, la gran multitud que había a su alrededor y lograra resguardarse en la recepción con el bendito aire acondicionado, mucho mejor para él.

Bajó y se adentró en el enorme pasillo con dirección hacia el frente del gran edificio. Vislumbró lo que supuso era una máquina expendedora y se acercó, confirmando sus sospechas. Revisó las diferentes bebidas que había y al final se decantó por un jugo de naranja.

Checó sus alrededores nuevamente y se dirigió a la única banca disponible, dejándose caer mientras dejaba su jugo a un lado y sacaba su mensaje. Tenía unos mensajes de Kuroo, así que decidió responderlos

**De: Kuro**   
**Para: Kenma**   
_Kenma!! (1:14pm)_   
_Kenmaaaaa estás ahí? (1:17pm)_   
_Cómo le fue a Chibi-chan? (1:20pm)_   
_Ganó?! :O (1:20pm)_

**De: Kenma**   
**Para: Kuro**   
_Shouyou ganó (1:43pm)_   
_Lo hizo muy bien (1:43pm)_

**De: Kuro**   
**Para: Kenma**   
_¿Te divertiste? (1:44pm)_   
_¿Te gustó la vista? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (1:45pm)_

**De: Kenma**   
**Para: Kuro**   
_Kuro, no. (1:46pm)_

**De: Kuro**   
**Para: Kenma**   
_Kuroo sí. (1:47pm)_   
_Oh, vamos (1:47pm)_   
_Ya sabemos que te gusta Chibi-chan (1:48pm)_   
_No te hagas loco (1:48pm)_   
_Ya dile!!! (1:48pm)_

Kenma volteó los ojos ante la insistencia de Kuroo sobre declararse. A veces se preguntaba por qué le había dicho, luego recordaba que es su mejor amigo y probablemente el que mejor experiencia tenía en esos temas y se le pasaba.

**De: Kenma**   
**Para: Kuro**   
_No le diré nada (1:50pm)_   
_Es su momento de felicidad, Kuro (1:50pm)_   
_Van a ir a las nacionales y de seguro está muy enfocado en eso (1:50pm)_   
_Adiós (1:51pm)_

Bloqueó su celular y lo metió al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Bufó, posó su mirada en los diferentes equipos que se reunían con sus compañeros o salían del edificio. Se preguntó dónde estaba Shouyou y por qué tardaba tanto.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y se sobresaltó ante el repentino contacto. Volteó rápidamente hacia atrás para ver quién era y se topó con el pecho de alguien. Dejó salir un jadeo ante la sorpresiva vista y subió la mirada para disculparse cuando se encontró con los curiosos ojos de Hinata.

—¡Kenma, sigues aquí! —exclamó felizmente a la vez que se sentaba al lado de su amigo—. Menos mal, pensé que te habías ido —se lamentó con un puchero.

—Me asustaste —le reclamó, sonriendo ante la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo del chico cuando se sentó a su lado—. Y no me iría sin haberte visto después de la competencia.

—Lo siento. Yachi quería tomarnos varias fotos y por eso me tardé.

—No te preocupes —le tranquilizó—. Por cierto, felicidades Shouyou. Irás a las nacionales.

—¡Lo sé! —gritó con energía—. Kenmaaaa, estoy muy, muy, muy feliz. Pensé que no íbamos a ganar pero lo hicimos.

—Te dije que ganarían, has estado practicando bastante desde hace meses para mejorar tu brazada.

—Sé que debí de haberte molestado. Te mostraba miss progresos constantemente y casi no hablábamos de otras cosas.

—No me molestó en lo absoluto, en serio.

—Eres el mejor, Kenma —suspiró cansado, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico—. Me emociona ir a Tokio —comentó—. No sólo iré a las Nacionales, también te podré ver a ti. ¡Es como un dos por uno!

—Supongo que sí es como una oferta —se rio levemente—. Sólo dime cuándo son, sabes que me gustaría ir a verte a ti.

—No recuerdo la fecha —se lamentó—, pero te diré en cuanto lo sepa y ¡oh, cierto! Te buscaba porque quería saber si querías ir a comer.

—¿Con tu equipo? —frunció un poco el ceño—. No sé, no me gustaría ser un entrometi-

—¡No! —se defendió, avergonzándose por su volumen tan alto—. Me refería a tú y yo...

—Pensé que harías algo con el equipo.

—No. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi tienen planes con su familia y Kageyama quería irse a dormir —gruñó—. ¡N-no creas que sólo por eso te invito! Desde que me dijiste que vendrías tenía planeado que saliéramos juntos.

—Oh —dejó salir—. Está bien, me encantaría salir contigo.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo con renovada energía, levantándose para ponerse en frente de su amigo—. Hay un lugar muy bueno donde venden un zaru soba delicioso, te va a encantar —se agachó y agarró su mochila. Kenma no se había dado cuenta de esta, se encontraba más enfocado en el pecho de Shouyou, regañándose mentalmente por eso.

—¿No tienes frío? —inquirió—. Deberías ponerte tu chaqueta o te enfermarás, todavía puedo ver gotas de agua en tu cuerpo.

—La verdad es que la olvidé —confesó avergonzado—. La camisa que estaba usando está mojada y- ¿Kenma? ¡No! —gritó al ver a su amigo—. No te quites tu chaqueta, estoy bien.

—No seas terco —le regañó, extendiéndole su chaqueta del equipo de voleibol—. Está bien, en serio. Ahora llévanos hacia ese lugar —le sonrió nuevamente—, después de compraré un helado. Te lo prometo.

—¡Eres el mejor! —aduló Shouyou a Kenma mientras salían del edificio y se dirigían al pequeño restaurante del que el pelirrojo hablaba.

━━━━━━━━☆★☆━━━━━━━━

Kenma no había dicho nada, pero había notado que Shouyou estaba más nervioso que de costumbre. Quiso creer que eran simples nervios mezclados con la emoción de avanzar a la siguiente etapa; sin embargo, cada vez que su teléfono sonaba y lo revisaba —sin responder mensajes— se ponía más nervioso y no entendía por qué.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó preocupado a su amigo, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa y jugueteaba con el zaru soba.

—¡S-sí! Es sólo que Yachi sigue mandando fotos que nos tomamos al finalizar la competencia —mintió.

—¿Estás seguro? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Shouyou. No te juzgaré, no hay necesidad de mentir.

—Eres listo —comenzó a decir mientras se removía en su asiento—, de seguro ya te diste cuenta.

—Si así fuera no te estaría preguntando.

—Es sólo que hice una especie de reto con los demás y... perdí, así que ahora debo de hacer algo y me están presionando para que lo haga.

—Si no te importa que pregunte... ¿puedo saber qué es lo que debes de hacer?

—Está bien —suspiró—, te lo diré cuando terminemos de comer, ¿sí?

—Muy bien —aceptó sin reproches Kenma.

No quería presionar a Shouyou en lo más mínimo, así que esperó hasta que ambos terminaron de comer —con un pequeño percance ya que Kenma quiso pagar como regalo, pero Hinata no lo dejó, alegando que era suficiente conque le comprara su helado— y decidieron dirigirse a una pequeña heladería para que Kenma pudiera comprarle su helado a Shouyou.

           

Caminaron por un rato. Kenma seguía a Shouyou, quien dirigía a ambos hacia la heladería favorita del chico. Entonces, se detuvo abruptamente, volteándose para poder ver a Kenma mejor.

—Verás, hice una apuesta con Kageyama y Yachi hace tiempo —comenzó a explicar—. Si Bakageyama ganaba dos de las tres carreras yo tendría que hacer lo que me pidiera. Al principio me iba a pedir algo ridículo, pero habló con Yachi y... —se llevó las manos a la cara, presionando las palmas de estas contra sus ojos—... bueno, ya qué. Kenma, ¡me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho! Y-y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con revelar mis sentimientos por una apuesta, supuse que era lo mejor porque de otra forma no lo haría y- ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión como si hubieras visto a un fantasma?

Vamos, Kenma, ¡dile a Chibi-chan te gusta! Resonó la voz de Kuroo en su mente, diciéndole que lo hiciera ahora, antes de que Hinata tomara su silencio y expresión como algo que no eran.

—No pensé gustarte —dejó salir sin pensar—, me tomaste desprevenido. Es todo. Y, ah, también.

—¿También qué? —cuestionó.

—Me gustas —se llevó una mano a la nuca, nervioso—. No quería decirte hoy. Kuro me presionaba para que lo hiciera —confesó—, pero estabas muy feliz por ir a las nacionales y no quería que tu humor cambiara en caso de que no correspondieras mis sentimientos y te sintieras incómodo.

—Bueno, esto sólo ha mejorado mi humor mil veces más —se rio jovialmente.

—Igual el mío —sonrió Kenma.

—Entonces... —comenzó a decir, posicionándose al lado de Kenma para enlazar sus brazos—, ¿novios? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Por supuesto que sí, Shouyou —confirmó feliz.

—¿Me comprarás un banana split?

—No abuses.

—¡Me lo merezco! —refutó infantilmente.

—Ya veremos.

—Kenma, ¿puedo quedarme contigo cuando tenga que ir a Tokio por las nacionales?

—Sí. A Kuro no le molestaría, pero igual tengo que avisarle.

—¡Genial! Entonces, Kenma, sobre el banana split...

—De acuerdo —accedió empujando levemente a Shouyou, haciéndolo reír—. Te lo compraré.

—¡Eres el mejor, Kenma!  
            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, tercer día de la week, siento que me estoy muriendo al tratar de que no se me acaben los capítulos ya escritos xD el día cuatro está listo pero me faltan los demás y tengo mucho sueño OTL
> 
> Creo que ha sido mi día favorito, no sé, amo tanto a estos dos que amo cualquier cosa xD y Hinata como nadador es 7u7 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado :D


	5. Sobrentural/Toque

—Nos vemos, Shouyou.

—¡Nos vemos, Kenma! —de despidió Hinata, acercándose a su novio para poder darle un abrazo de despedida; sin embargo, como ya había previsto, Kenma no le dejó acercarse.

Kozume le sonrió forzadamente, diciéndole a Hinata que su madre no quería que estuviera afuera tan tarde y que debía irse. Le prometió que se verían pronto y se despidió mientras se alejaba de la estación de trenes, dejando a Shouyou triste.

Shouyou suspiró cansado, observando la menuda figura de Kenma perderse por el camino que habían recorrido hace unos cuantos minutos.

Desde hace como un mes y medio que Kenma no le dejaba acercarse de cualquier forma; ya no se tomaban de las manos, no se abrazaban y mucho menos se besaban. Al principio pensó que era su imaginación, pero ya no podía negarse a sí mismo que algo pasaba con su novio.

Al principio creyó que tal vez lo estaba engañando con alguien más, pero Kenma no era ese tipo de personas. Además, si quisiera romper con él, Kenma sería honesto sobre sus sentimientos.

Esperó unos cuantos minutos y se dispuso a seguir a su novio, suponiendo que tal vez así tendría alguna idea sobre lo que podría estar ocurriéndole.

Iba siguiéndolo a una distancia razonable, al menos unos siete u ocho metros detrás de él, no podía calcular bien ya que era de noche y las farolas tenían bastante distancia una de la otra. Era algo difícil no perder de vista a Kenma con la temporal oscuridad que había entre una farola y otra.

Notó que Kenma se detuvo, yendo hacia la izquierda en vez de seguir adelante para poder ir a su casa. Extrañado, Shouyou decidió seguirlo para ver qué es lo que hacía y hacia dónde se dirigía si era tan tarde y —supuestamente— su madre quería que llegara pronto.

Kenma se detuvo en el parque, ese al que a veces iban a practicar voleibol o simplemente recostarse en el pasto en los días nublados y sentir la brisa del aire en sus rostros.

Shouyou se acercó más en cuanto vio que Kenma se adentró más en el parque, dirigiéndose a esa parte en la que no había farolas y era la más oscura por las noches.

_¿Qué haces, Kenma?,_ pensó para sí mismo Shouyou, confundido ante las acciones tan extrañas e impropias de su novio. Ahora estaba más perdido que antes; no tenía idea de qué rayos podía estar haciendo su novio a esas horas de la noche en el parque.

Sacó de su bolsillo su celular y encendió la función de flash para poder ver mejor en la oscuridad. Caminaba con cuidado, tratando de no pisar las hojas que se aparecían en su camino y podrían delatar su presencia a Kenma.

Escuchó un crujido y después un pequeño grito que terminó disminuyendo hasta que todo quedó en silencio nuevamente. Se escondió detrás de un arbusto que había cerca y dirigió su celular hacia la dirección de la que había provenido el ruido.

El brillo no era lo bastante intenso para delatar su ubicación, por lo que vio por todas partes hasta que logró vislumbrar un par de zapatos que estaba seguro pertenecían a Kenma. Subió la luz ligeramente, apenas si lo iluminaba por lo que Kenma no notó la luz sobre su persona; aun así logró ver lo que estaba haciendo. Se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de ahogar el grito que trataba de salir.

Ahí estaba Kenma, parado en medio de la oscuridad, con los ojos brillando y los colmillos clavados en el costado de una ardilla; la criatura yacía inmóvil en sus manos.

Hinata estaba estupefacto, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Sus extremidades se sentían demasiado pesadas y no podía moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Observó a Kenma alejar al pequeño animal de sus labios; no podía ver bien desde donde estaba sin delatar su ubicación con la pequeña luz del móvil, pero sabía que las manchas en su boca, y una que otra gota en sus manos, eran de sangre.

Definitivamente no era lo que Shouyou esperaba encontrarse.

Trató de incorporarse lentamente, caminando de espaldas para no perder de vista a su novio; sin embargo, no notó la rama que estaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás suyo.

El ruido de la rama al romperse reverberó en el sombrío y callado parque y la mirada de Kenma se movió hacia su dirección. Sus ojos refulgieron y notó que se agrandaron ligeramente, seguramente debido a la sorpresa de encontrarse a Hinata ahí y de haber sido atrapado.

Hinata estaba petrificado, no podía moverse de su lugar y, si era sincero consigo mismo, no sabía si quería que Kenma se le acercara o no.

—Shouyou, puedo explicarlo... —pidió con voz suave mientras avanzaba lentamente—. Por favor, no te vayas.

Sus instintos le decían  _corre corre corre_ y  _peligro peligro peligro aléjate de él_ , pero Shouyou no tenía el corazón para irse y dejar a Kenma devastado, no cuando lo veía con ojos suplicantes, desesperados.

—Está bien —dejó salir con voz temblorosa, dando cautelosos pasos hasta que estuvo en frente de Kenma.

Acercó la pequeña luz para poder ver mejor el rostro de Kenma, notando los manchones de sangre alrededor de su boca y uno que otro en la mejilla. Por instinto, Kenma movió la cabeza hacia un lado para que Shouyou no lo viera de esa forma.

—Hay una banca por ahí. Sentémonos y te explicaré todo, ¿sí? —murmuró incómodamente el chico.

—Muy bien —aceptó Shouyou.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pequeña banca que Kenma había dicho y se sentaron. Había una farola a unos cuantos metros, por lo que la luz del celular de Hinata no era necesaria ya que la luz que les alcanzaba era suficiente.

—Soy todo oídos —le dijo en cuanto ambos se sentaron.

Kenma se removió en su lugar, abriendo y cerrando sus manos sobre sus muslos mientras pensaba en algo que decir. Shouyou sabía que estaba ansioso, así que no lo presionó para que le dijera todo inmediatamente. Decidió esperar hasta que Kenma encontrara las palabras correctas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Kenma se lamió los labios llenos de sangre y dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso.

—Pasó hace un mes —comenzó a contar—. Era mi turno de limpiar el gimnasio después de práctica ese día. Kuroo no había ido porque tenía fiebre, así que yo era el único —se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire y prosiguió—. Salí bastante tarde ese día, estaba oscuro y no podía ver del todo bien. Sabes que cerca de Nekoma hay un parque cerca, ¿no? —esperó por la confirmación de Hinata ante la pregunta y, cuando llegó, siguió relatando su historia—. Había alguien dormido en una banca, supuse que era un vagabundo o algo parecido —se rio amargamente, probablemente por el recuerdo de lo que pasaría después—. Y, sorpresa, no era un vagabundo. No. Era un vampiro. Un maldito vampiro, Shouyou y...

—Hey —puso Hinata una mano sobre el hombro de su novio—, está bien. No tienes que seguir si no quieres.

—Está bien —le tranquilizó—. Estaba cansado, no fui lo suficientemente rápido y lo último que recuerdo de ese día es el sabor a sangre en mi boca y esto —agarró el cuello de su camisa y lo extendió, dejando a la vista dos pequeños agujeros, posicionados en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro.

—Kenma...

—Por eso no dejaba que te acercaras en este último mes —admitió—. Tenía miedo de que notaras que mi piel estaba constantemente fría o que ya no tengo pulso —rio secamente—. Shouyou, soy un vampiro, soy inmortal. No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar ese hecho. Tiro la comida que mamá me prepara y me escabullo en las noches para cazar una ardilla o algún pájaro. Esto no es vivir —se quebró su voz ante lo último.

Shouyou estaba descorazonado. Odiaba ver a Kenma tan frágil, tan... miserable.

Agarró a su novio por los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. Sintió a Kenmea sobresaltarse, pero se derritió en sus brazos a los pocos segundos. Notó que sus manos se posaban en su espalda y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla al sentirlas. Las manos de Kenma eran como dos icebergs y tenía  _mucho_ frío.

—No puedo prometer que todo va a estar bien —comenzó a decir Shouyou—, pero voy a estar aquí para ti, ¿sí? Aunque tenga que convertirme en vampiro o esperar hasta morir y venir por ti en forma de fantasma. Voy a estar a tu lado, Kenma, todo el tiempo que pueda.

—Gracias, Shouyou —suspiró.

—Estás frío —murmuró Shouyou en su oído después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Qué extraño —le respondió Kenma de la misma forma—. No me había sentido tan cálido desde hace mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentira, este es el día más corto de la Week hasta ahora.
> 
> Originalmente iba a hacer solamente el prompt de Touch, pero al final me tentó lo sobrenatural y, bueno, Vampire!Kenma nació.
> 
> Iré a escribir el día seis... tengo miedo porque siento que va a quedar muy largo xD OTL recen por mí  
> Nos vemos~


	6. Alma Gemela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya casi~ sólo un día más y se acaba la week~

**De: Hitoka**   
**Para: Shouyou**   
_¡Shouyou! (2:29pm)_   
_¿Recuerdas que te hablé de una exhibición? (2:29pm)_   
_¡Es en una semana! (2:30pm)_   
_Me gustaría que vinieras (2:30pm)_   
_No sólo seré yo, también serán estudiantes de otros grados superiores y la verdad estoy nerviosa (2:31pm)_   
_Estaría más tranquila si estás ahí apoyándome (2:31pm)_   
_¡Avísame si puedes venir! (2:32pm)_

Hinata había recibido esos mensajes de Hitoka justamente hace una semana.

Por supuesto, era obvio que le había respondido a su mejor amiga con gran entusiasmo, asegurándole que estaría ahí y que no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Ahora estaba en el tren bala con destino hacia Tokio, entusiasmado por ver las nuevas obras que Hitoka estaría exhibiendo. Su amiga no le había dejado ver ninguno de sus nuevos trabajos, por lo que tenía mucha curiosidad y no podía esperar hasta llegar a Tokio en otro hora. Y aun así faltaría otra hora para que la exhibición comenzara.

Mientras perdía el tiempo con su celular o su consola de videojuegos, decidió que hacía daño alguno intentar hablar con su alma gemela. Rebuscó en su mochila, rezando para poder encontrar una pluma. Sonrió triunfante en cuanto la encontró, quitándole la tapa mientras ponía la punta sobre la piel de su antebrazo.

Su alma gemela era alguien de pocas palabras, pero se habían vuelto amigos con el tiempo. Eso era lo que ambos habían decidido, no muy de acuerdo con la idea de empezar una relación sin siquiera conocerse en persona. Sabían varias cosas del otro, como su nombre (extrañamente ninguno sabía el apellido del otro), su cumpleaños o cosas que les gustaban.

Lo que no sabían era dónde vivía cada uno ni sus números de teléfono.

Escribió un rápido  ** _Hola!!!_**  y luego un  ** _Estoy de viaje, Kenma!!!_**

Tardó un par de minutos, pero sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su antebrazo, justo debajo de las palabras que había escrito.

_¿A dónde vas?_   
**_Tokio! Hitoka tiene una exhibición hoy y me pidió que fuera._ **   
_Oh. Me alegro por ella._   
**_Es talentosa!!! Se lo merece_ **   
_Por supuesto... lo siento, estoy ocupado_   
_Debo irme. Hablamos pronto._

Dejó de sentir el cosquilleo de las últimas palabras escritas por Kenma y sonrió, guardando la pluma en su mochila mientras veía su estación cada vez más cerca.

Tokio, pensó Hinata, era algo intimidante. Había muchísima gente y tenía miedo a perderse. No sabía cómo es que Hitoka sobrevivía si ella era un desastre ansioso andante y pensaba en el peor de los escenarios  _siempre._

Ni siquiera había salido de la estación de trenes, pero estaba seguro de que ya se había perdido. Y, aun así, sintiéndose desorientado y con una no tan impresionante altura, Hitoka logró encontrarlo antes de que terminara perdiéndose de verdad por error.

Decidieron llegar a un McDonald's porque Hinata tenía mucha hambre y no podría sobrevivir hasta que la exhibición acabara. No sólo vería los cuadros de Hitoka, sino de  _senpais_  que ella admiraba y quería que Hinata admirara también.

No podía decirle que no a esa sonrisa.

La exhibición no era en la universidad, sino en una pequeña galería que estaba a unas cuantas calles. Era un edificio grande con enormes ventanales y se podían ver los diferentes cuadros desde afuera.

Hitoka se aferraba de la manga de Shouyou por los nervios; se ponía ansiosa cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ver su trabajo, pero se calmaba un poco cuando la veían y le mostraban admiración y la llenaban de cumplidos por sus maravillosos cuadros.

—Por cierto —comenzó a decir Shouyou cuando un chico terminó de hablar con Hitoka sobre sus cuadros—, ¿cuáles cuadros me querías enseñar?

—¡Oh! Cierto, te quería enseñar los cuadros de Shimizu-senpai. ¡Ah! Y los de Kozume-senpai, creo que te gustarán.

Hitoka arrastró a Hinata hacia la parte trasera de la galería, deteniéndose enfrente de varios cuadros. Al lado, había una pequeña biografía de Shimizu Kiyoko, explicando que sus pinturas de este año están basadas en el surrealismo.

Hinata estaba bastante fascinado con las pinturas de la artista. Eran simplemente magníficas y era difícil quitarles la mirada de encima. Podía comprender perfectamente la admiración de su amiga hacia la chica —aunque estaba casi seguro de que no era pura admiración platónica y había algo más por ahí. Se notaba por la forma en que ambas hablaban a unos cuantos metros de él—.

Deseaba que Shimizu fuera el alma gemela de Hitoka.

No sabía mucho de arte, así que sus cumplidos hacia los cuadros de Shimizu fueron bastante genéricos, pero llenos de admiración y sinceridad.

Decidió darle espacio a ambas y empezó a deambular por la gran sala. Todos los cuadros que veía eran magníficos y no sabía cuáles le gustaban más (los de Hitoka estaban en el primer puesto, por supuesto).

Se alejó bastante, yendo hasta el otro extremo de la gran habitación, encontrándose con tres inmensos cuadros que le dejaron sin aliento.

Se acercó para verlos mejor. Eran sumamente detallados y no se imaginaba el enorme tiempo que el artista tuvo que haber dedicado a cada pieza.

Su favorita era el del centro. Por la pequeña descripción debajo del gran cuadro, supo que estaba basado en dos patinadores, ambos representados en las formas de Perséfone y Hades. Le gustaba especialmente el detalle de la corona de flores en el chico rubio y las ramas con llamas en la cabeza del otro chico.

Volteó hacia su izquierda y notó la pequeña biografía, acercándose curioso por querer más del artista.

Casi se ahoga cuando leyó el nombre del artista de semejantes cuadros.

_Kozume Kenma, segundo año._   
_Exhibición inspirada en el art nouveau._

De la impresión dio un paso hacia atrás, no notando que había algún detrás suyo y chocaron. Por suerte Hinata tenía buenos reflejos y logró darse la vuelta, sosteniendo el antebrazo del brazo para evitar que se cayera y ocasionaran una escena en medio de la exhibición.

Y entonces marrón chocó con dorado.

Hinata estaba tan concentrado en el rostro del chico que no notó el movimiento de sus ojos ir hacia su antebrazo, donde todavía tenía los restos de su conversación con Kenma hace unas horas.

—¿Shouyou...? —preguntó tentativamente el extraño.

—¿Kenma?

—Oh vaya —murmuró, incorporándose lentamente.

—¡No pensé en encontrarte aquí! ¡No sabía que pintabas tampoco! O tal vez sí lo mencionaste, pero no me acuerdo... Soy un mal amigo.

—Hey, está bien —le tranquiliza—. Yo... supuse que vendrías.

—¿Cómo?

Kenma extendió su brazo izquierdo, dejando a la vista la conversación que habían tenido y apuntó hacia el nombre de Hitoka: —Es un año menor, pero su trabajo es muy bueno. Cuando la mencionaste supe que estarías aquí.

—Wow —se maravilló—. Es decir... no pensé que nos encontraríamos, de haber sabido te habría traído un regalo.

—Está bien —le aseguró—. No necesito regalos.

—Oye... —dijo nervioso—. ¿Estarás ocupado después de que acabé todo esto?

—No realmente, ¿por?

—Sé que somos almas gemelas y todo eso, pero sabes que me encanta ser tu amigo y me gustaría conocerte más. Me preguntaba si querías ir a algún lugar; aunque entenderé si dices que no, después de todo no te gustan mucho las multitudes por lo que recuerdo y me gustaría pasarla bien contigo.

—Shouyou, calmado —se rio un poco—. Estoy un poco ocupado después de que acabe la exhibición, pero no debería tomarme más de una hora.

—¡Genial! Uhm, ¿podríamos ir a la Torre de Tokio? —sugirió—. Siempre he querido ir, aunque tal vez haya mucha gente —suspiró.

—Está bien. El lugar es grande, podremos estar alejados de la mayoría de los turistas. Siempre están viendo la ciudad a través de las ventanas.

—¡Gracias, Kenma! —exclamó—. ¡Oh! Mi número de teléfono —le extendió el aparato al chico para que pusiera su número.

—Listo —le devolvió el celular—. Uhm, no quiero sonar grosero, en especial cuando nos acabamos de conocer, pero en serio estoy ocupado...

—No te preocupes —sonrió—. Iré con Hitoka. ¡Nos vemos Kenma! —y se alejó con dirección al otro lado de la gran galería.

—Acabas de conocer a tu alma gemela y ya tienen una cita —comentó alguien acercándose a Kenma.

—Kuro, no es una cita —suspiró cansado—. Sabemos que Shouyou y yo somos amigos.

—Por supuesto. Aunque no quita el hecho de que estabas nervioso por conocerlo.

—Cállate.

—Lo que tú digas, Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal final xD no sabía cómo terminar esto y se me estaba acabando el tiempo. Soy malísima describiendo cosas, necesito trabajar en eso.
> 
> Sólo un día más y ya OTL no participaré en más weeks xD no estoy hecha para esto. Apenas sobreviví.
> 
> En fin, nos vemos. Gracias a quien sea que esté leyendo esta wea


	7. Día Libre

Hinata se despertó al sentir un cosquilleo recorrer todo su brazo izquierdo y parte del hombro. Adormilado, sacó una mano debajo de las tibias sábanas y tanteó el mueble que tenía al lado, tratando de buscar su celular. Cuando lo agarró y lo acercó a su rostro, notó que eran las 2:25am.

Suspiró y se llevó las manos a los ojos, tratando de quitarse un poco de sueño encima. Se incorporó y encendió la pequeña lámpara que estaba a su lado para poder ver mejor.

Tenía un remolino de colores en su brazo. Amarillo, naranja, verde, café e incluso pequeños toques de azul. No lograba encontrarles forma hasta un rato después de admirar la forma en que los colores se movían y le hacían cosquillas.

Girasoles.

Sonrió ligeramente y tomó su celular, abriendo LINE y dando click en el chat que tenía con Kenma, escribiendo algo rápido.

**De: Shouyou**   
**Para: Kenma**   
_Kenma??? (2:43am)_   
_No es algo... temprano? Para estar pintando? (2:43am)_

Sintió el cosquilleo de sus brazos detenerse, seguramente Kenma se dio cuenta del mensaje.

**De: Kenma**   
**Para: Shouyou**   
_Lo siento, Shouyou (2:45am)_   
_No pensé que te despertaría (2:45am)_   
_Si quieres puedo dejar de pintar (2:46)_

Rio un poco y simplemente tecleó, admirando todavía los incompletos girasoles que cubrían su brazo y sentía las cosquillas en su antebrazo, observándolo con adoración.

**De: Shouyou**   
**Para: Kenma**   
_No te preocupes!!! (2:48am)_   
_No me molesta, Kenma (2:48am)_   
_Sólo me sorprendí, es todo (2:49am)_   
_Por cierto, sucedió algo? Por qué te pusiste a pintar a estas horas? (2:50am)_

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Kenma no respondió, concentrado en perfeccionar las llamativas flores que adornaban el brazo de Shouyou.

A Shouyou siempre le habían gustado los girasoles, eran sus flores favoritas. A veces, cuando iba a Tokio, Kenma le regalaba el dibujo de uno, insistiendo en que duraría más que uno real. Shouyou los atesoraba, tenía un pequeño cuaderno especial en donde tenía cada uno de los dibujos que Kenma le había dado. La mayoría eran girasoles, otros eran de él en los que ayudaba a Kenma para que practicara la anatomía; a veces le terminaban gustando tanto que se los daba a Shouyou. Había uno que otro dibujo del pequeño gato cálico de Kenma, quien se había vuelto bastante cercano a Shouyou.

 _Le gustas más tú que yo al principio_ , le había dicho Kenma cuando fue a su casa por primera vez y el gato se puso a ronronear y restregarse en las piernas de Shouyou.

El sonido de las notificaciones lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo agarró, bostezando ligeramente mientras abría la conversación.

**De: Kenma**   
**Para: Shouyou**   
_Nada realmente, sólo que... (3:05am)_   
_No iba a poder estar en tu cumpleaños contigo, así que quise pintar algo. (3:05am)_   
_No quería esperar dos semanas para poder dártelo, por lo cual decidí pintar en... mi brazo (3:06am)_   
_Los girasoles me recuerdan a ti, así que por eso los pinté... (3:06am)_   
_Y es como un regalo de cumpleaños... (3:07am)_

**De: Shouyou**   
**Para: Kenma**   
_Me encantan, Kenma!!! <3 (3:08am)_   
_En serio!!! Tomaré una foto y usaré una camisa sin mangas para que todos vean los girasoles!! (3:08am)_   
_Me quedaré contigo hasta que acabes, sí? (3:09am)_

**De: Kenma**   
**Para: Shouyou**   
_Shouyou, tienes clases (3:09am)_

**De: Shouyou**   
**Para: Kenma**   
_Tú también tienes clases (¬_¬) no te hagas el responsable (3:10am)_

**De: Kenma**   
**Para: Shouyou**   
_... (3:10am)_   
_Touché (3:10am)_   
_Está bien... me gustaría tu compañía (3:11am)_

**De: Shouyou**  
 **Para: Kenma**  
 _Lo que sea por ti!!! Además me encanta verte pintar y se siente divertido por las cosquillas (*'_ ꒳ _'*) (3:11am)_

**De: Kenma**   
**Para: Shouyou**   
_Gracias por quedarte conmigo. Y Shouyou... (3:12am)_   
_ Reproducir mensaje de voz _

Hinata subió ligeramente el volumen de su celular y le picó a la pequeña flecha para que el audio comenzara a reproducirse.

— _Feliz cumpleaños, Shouyou. Te quiero._

Se llevó las manos a la cara feliz, riendo ligeramente para no despertar a nadie. Le sorprendió que Kenma le mandara un mensaje de voz que ya no le gustaban del todo.

 **De: Shouyou**  
 **Para: Kenma**  
 _Gracias, Kenma (_ ๑ _˃̵ᴗ˂̵_ _) yo también te quiero (3:15am)_  
 _Tengo sueño... (3:15am)_  
 _En serio, gracias por los girasoles. No puedo esperar para verlos en la mañana (3:16am)_  
 _Descansa (о'_ ∀ _'о) no te duermas tarde~ (3:16am)_

En Tokio, Kenma sonreía al leer los últimos mensajes de Shouyou. No podía pedir mejor alma gemela que él.

Agarró el pincel nuevamente y siguió pintando delicadamente los pétalos del girasol que se encontraba cerca de su hombro. Esperaba que a Shouyou realmente le gustara el resultado final de los girasoles.

Esos y los reales que pediría en una florería de Miyagi cuando saliera el sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo el cerebro algo frito. Ya no sabía qué escribir para el último día y esto fue lo que terminó saliendo xD ojalá hubiera sido más largo para terminar propiamente la Week
> 
> Este día es parte del universo del día vi, pero pueden ser leídas independientemente :D
> 
> Gracias a los que leyeron esta mezcolanza extraña de one shots y dejaron votos ^^ también le agradezco mucho a los que dejaron comentarios.
> 
> Después vendré con KiriBaku y TodoDeku y otra ship (? MomoJirou supongo xD ya veré
> 
> Nos vemos~

**Author's Note:**

> Hola uwu estoy feliz porque la KenHina week ha empezado y he estado muy emocionada desde que fue anunciada hace meses xD todavía no tengo todos los días listos :B pero ando trabajando en eso.
> 
> Espero que además de mi waffle y yo más personas participen en la week ;w; estos dos se merecen todo el amor del mundo.
> 
> En fin, siento que mis ideas para todos los días son algo ridículas (como siempre) pero bueno JAJAJAJA ya no voy a cambiar nada.
> 
> Nos vemos mañana 6v6


End file.
